Generally, boats may have openings that are covered by a hatch, window, or other various types of barriers covering portals as known to those with skill in the art. Overhead window assemblies or hatches (for purposes of this disclosure, hatches and/or windows may be used interchangeably and may refer to either) used on boats are often mounted in the roof of the cabin. The hatches/windows may be oriented either horizontally or vertically and may have a hinge on one side. The position, configuration, and height of the hatches can make it difficult to reach or open because of the height or position. For example, to open a secured manual hatch commonly requires unlatching one or more latch mechanisms (“dogs”), and then the hatch must be lifted with one hand while securing a strut with the other hand. Conversely, to secure a traditional manual hatch often requires holding the hatch with one hand while disengaging the strut with the other hand. After the hatch is closed, the dogs must be manually latched to lock down the hatch to secure the opening. If the hatch is not latched down, the boat may be vulnerable to the elements or unauthorized access, or the hatch may open inadvertently. Additionally, hinged windshield assemblies generally pivot at the top and can be difficult to reach and open.
It may be desirable to provide, inter alia, a power operated and locking assembly that opens and closes a window or hatch and automatically locks and secures the window or hatch when closed.